It is known that a gateway, for example a residential one, comprises means so that a device, of multimedia type, such as a computer, or home-automation type, such as a roller shutter or a sensor, can be associated with this gateway. To this end, it is known that it is necessary, prior to an association, to put the gateway in a particular operating mode by pressing on a button of this gateway.
Thus a user can, as he wishes, associate new devices with a gateway and thus centralise on this gateway access to a plurality of devices. However, the inventor observed that it was preferable to restrict the possibility that a user has to be able to associate a new device at any time since this device could interfere with other devices already associated and disturb the functioning of all the devices.